Carrera Sacrificada
by Langrisser
Summary: Una noche de Turno con Peter Benton


E.R

SALA DE URGENCIAS

Carrera Sacrificada

Peter Benton era residente de cirugía en el County General, Chicago.

Los turnos rotativos y el constante presentar casos clínicos lo tenía exhausto.

Ahora mismo se encontraba dormitando en el sofá de la salita de descanso. La zona neutral donde los diferentes médicos, fueran residentes, internos o funcionarios podían estar como iguales.

El olor a café inundaba la salita, eran las 2 am del día martes. Urgencias había estado atareado por todo tipo de pacientes que creían que sus casos eran urgencias. Además de tener que lidiar con los estudiantes de medicina que los funcionarios no querían cargar. Para eso son los residentes, para ser explotados.

Para Peter esto era solo un paso para la exitosa carrera que esperaba lograr. Años de sacrificios que traerían recompensa. Mientras solo quedaba sufrir como esclavo, humillarse y soportar.

Vivía solo y su hermana se hacía cargo de mamá, quien ya empezaba a tener demencia senil. Quisiera tener más tiempo para visitarla pero salía demasiado tarde, demasiado cansado.

Siento una mano apoyarse en su hombro izquierdo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Peter, nos llamaron traen un herido de bala en tórax y una herida por arma blanca.-dijo Mark Greene, residente de urgencias.

Peter se paró de un brinco, el sueño se había esfumado. Cada parte de él estaba en precisa armonía.

— ¿Dónde está Carter?-pregunto Greene.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

— Sabe desaparecer cuando más se le necesita–dijo en tono de disgusto Peter.

— ya despejamos el área de trauma dos.

Peter asintió mientras que estiraba el cuerpo, salió detrás de Green. Al pasar por la estación de enfermería el recepcionista le llamó.

—Doctor Benton , su hermana al teléfono.

— Ahora no Jerry, tenemos un caso, dile que la llamo luego.

Concentración, concentración.

Se cruzó en su camino una mujer pequeña de rasgos asiáticos.

"¿Cómo era el nombre?"

— Chen.

La joven se detuvo.

—Venga conmigo.

— Iba a comer algo doctor.

Benton se la quedó mirando. Chen era simpática, vestía una bata blanca impecable.

— Usted está aquí para aprender, esto no es un juego. ¿Está claro?-dijo mientras que su penetrante mirada hacia sentir incómoda a Jing-Mei.

"Si ese es su nombre"

— Jing-Mei , ¿Qué espera una invitación? –dijo mientras le pasaba al lado.—Trauma dos, Y busca al perezoso ese de Carter.

Jing-Mei se ruborizó. No le gustaba que le llamara así, prefería que le dijeran Deb.

"Idiota" pensó mientras se dirigía a buscar a su compañero.

Benton olvidó el incidente tan rápido mientras se fue colocando el delantal amarillo y las gafas protectoras.

En eso se abrieron las puertas de urgencias. Los dos paramédicos comenzaron a presentar el caso.

— Paciente, femenina, blanca, 33 años, fue atacada con objeto punzante en hemitórax derecho -decía el paramédico, a la vez que mostraba un picahielo en una bolsa plástica transparente.-fue agredida por su marido. La policía llegó y le disparó al hombre. Falleció en el trayecto.

La enfermera Carol apareció a su lado acompañando la camilla hacia el área de trauma.

-Señora, puede hablar-le preguntó carol.

—Me cuesta respirar.

Ya estaban en trauma, los paramédicos se retiraron.

Carter y Chen entraron sus rostros tensos tratando de disimilar al ansiedad del caso.

Peter auscultó sus pulmones.

— Pasar lactato ringer dos litros en cada vena de los brazos. Carter Chen ausculten.

Los muchachos lo hicieron rápido. Mientras Benton hacia señas a Carol.

La paciente estaba pálida y se le notaba dificultad para respirar.

— ¿Entonces? - les preguntó.

— Pruebas de hemoglobina, cruzas dos unidades de glóbulos rojos, radiografía de tórax.-dijo titubeante Carter.

Benton negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una aguja de grueso calibre que Carol le entregaba. La cual con destreza colocó en el hemitórax derecho, segundo espacio intercostal línea media clavicular. Se escuchó una tenue salida de aire. La paciente recuperó el color y su frecuencia respiratoria disminuyó un poco.

Benton se volteó para mirar a los dos estudiantes de medicina.

—Eso pasa cuando no están en lo que deberían estar haciendo, cuando un caso entra por esa puerta—decía mientras su dedo señalaba — ustedes deben estar ahí. La historia clínica de un paciente es de vital importancia.

—Carol llama a rayos X-dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y los guantes. —Ahora ustedes se van a quedar aquí, vigilarán el curso de la paciente y en la mañana quiero ver su historia clínica, procedimientos de abordaje.

—Estará bien señora.

Dio la espalda y se retiró. Greene le hizo una señal desde la estación de que no había nada más.

Una asistente le entregó las radiografías las cuales colocó en el magnetoscopio.

Afuera de la sala de trauma se encontraba una señora de cerca de setenta años con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando, en agarrando sus manos dos niños.

"Los familiares." Dedujo rápidamente.

Distrajo su atención de ellos revisaba las radiografías de tórax.

El pulmón derecho se veía expandido. Habría que colocarle un tubo pleural pero eso se lo colocarían en el salón de operaciones. Mientras estuviera estable el neumotórax. Todo iría bien. Se dirigió a la sala de descanso. Había que dormir, en urgencias nunca se descansa.

Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Algo se le había olvidado, no recordaba el qué. Pero el sueño le invadió.

Mientras en casa de su hermana Jackie, la madre de Peter s no podía dormir ni dejaba dormir a los demás.

Ella sabía que Peter no llamaría.

Peter solo pensaba en su carrera.

La carrera de medicina entraña mucho sacrificio. Por eso su hermana siempre se preguntaba si valía la pena.

En ese momento la vida de una mujer se había salvado, madre de dos hijos. Volvería a vivir y a compartir

Si valía la pena, pero el precio era muy alto para la familia.

Las horas pasan, pronto terminará otro turno en la Sala de Urgencias.

FIN


End file.
